secondsightfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Since Second Sight takes place over multiple potential timelines, events will be marked accordingly: *Events that take place in Vattic's future, will be marked with *Events that take place in Wilde's future, will be marked with *Events that take place in Starke's future, will be marked with *Events that take place in Hanson's future, will be marked with *Events that take place in the correct timeline, will be marked with *Fixed events that take place in all timelines, will not be marked. February 18th *John Vattic gets a call to join a squad in Germany. He begins his flight later that day. 19th 14:00 hrs - Preparation *Vattic meets with Colonel Joshua Starke at Kastein to begin training with for an upcoming and unexplained mission.. 18:00 hrs - Preparation *The WinterICE squad is later briefed on their mission to find and investigate Professor Viktor Grienko. 21st 10:45 hrs - Fieldwork *The WinterICE squad are ambushed when investigating a United States HydroCarb pipeline station on the Huvat Plateau. * Jayne Wilde is killed. 21:05 hrs - Reliance *Starke and Vattic investigate a USHC facility during the night watch at the WinterICE camp. * Colonel Joshua Starke is killed. 22nd 09:30 hrs - Teamwork *The WinterICE squad arrive in Dubrensk, where they are ambushed. * The rest of the WinterICE squad is killed. 10:05 hrs - Infiltration *Vattic finds Sasha Barranikov injured in the snow. *John makes his way through Dubrensk alone. 11:20 hrs - Childcare *John finds the Zener Research Facility and works to rescue the Zener Children. 12:05 hrs - Redemption *Professor Viktor Grienko is killed * Director Silas Hanson captures WinterICE and the Zener Children for the US Zener Project. * Director Silas Hanson is killed. After 12:05 hrs - Resolution * John and the WinterICE team leave Dubrensk by helicopter, while the Marines evacuate the Zener Children. Between February and October - Enigma * Hanson and the National Security Executive experiment upon Vattic and the children in the Osiris Medical Facility to harness their psychic abilities. In the process, they kill the Zener Children. * Jayne Wilde is admitted to the Penfold Asylum as a delusional Schizophrenic. * The NSE attempts to give Joshua Starke a court-martial for poor conduct on WinterICE. Although they fail, Starke goes into hiding in the Tenements, where he is protected by a gang. * The remainder of the WinterICE squad disperses. Their exact whereabouts is unknown. October 5th Before 11:50 am - Isolation * John Vattic awakes in the Osiris Medical Facility, having forgotten everything he knows. 11:50 am - Experimentation * Vattic begins to remember his time at WinterICE, as he works to escape the facility. * John discovers that he is the only survivor of WinterICE. 1:05 pm - Escape * Vattic escapes the facility in a stolen car. * John discovers the location of Jayne Wilde. 6th 6:30 pm - Madness * Vattic arrives at the Penfold Asylum and makes his way towards Jayne's cell. 7:15 pm - Rescue * John finds Jayne and helps her to escape the asylum. * John discovers that Colonel Joshua Starke is dead. 8:05 pm - Entrapped * John works with Jayne to escape through the sewer system under the asylum. * Jayne tells John the location of Joshua Starke. 7th 7:00 pm - Streetlife * Jayne drives John to the Tenements, where he meets a gang, who lead him to Starke. * John discovers that the rest of WinterICE is dead. 7:40 pm - Breakout * Starke tells John about the Zener Project and National Security Executive, before John and Starke fight together to allow Vattic to escape the block, but on finding the car, John discovers that Jayne has been captured. 9:00 pm - Conspiracy * Vattic makes his way to the NSE Headquarters, where he discovers the US Zener Project. 10:30 pm - Confrontation * John battles his way to the office of Director Silas Hanson, where he is ambushed by troops. Jayne Wilde is killed and John Vattic is defeated. Category:Story Category:Past Category:Future